my_boy_in_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Kota Sagano
Kota Sagano (佐賀野功太, Sagano Kōta) is one of the protagonists in My Boy in Blue. The titular character in both the English title (the "Boy in Blue" -part referring to his career as a police officer) and the Japanse title (P as in police officer, while JK is an acronym for Joshi Kōsei, meaning High School Girl- in this case, Kako), Kota is a young man who at first comes off as serious, even scary to some degree, hiding his more gentle and nurturing nature underneath. Appearance Kota is a somewhat tall young man, with short, black hair (sometimes depicted as dark brown) and dark eyes. He is noted by both his young wife and her mother to look good in uniform. His casual outfits often consist of plain t-shirts or sweaters, sometimes paired with different types of cardigans. With them, he often wears casual, tight-fit jeans and sneakers. Personality Kota's infamous for being a worry-wart, especially when it comes to Kako. He's also very overprotective of her. He initially comes off as rather serious and unflexible, however, deep down he's very tongue-in-cheek and adaptable, the latter of which helps him immensely in his work. He enjoys toying with Kako's emotions every now and then, to the point that he sometimes seems almost sadistic. That being said, he means no harm by his teasing of her. He's also occasionally very blunt about his negative emotions, especially when it comes to his Father-in-law being annoying. He's something of a workaholic, taking his career very seriously and not allowing for any sort of disturbance for him or his colleagues. This often leads to him treating Kako rather coldly if she happens to intervene with his work. Even though he often takes an adult approach to his relationship together with Kako, or just giving her advice in the rough storms of teenage drama, he's been noted by Kaoru to "... not be that much of a grownup". She could have been referencing his inner, somewhat childish nature, or the fact that he still hasn't gotten over his past trauma from when his father was murdered. His father's death has shaken his psyche, worldview and personality drastically. He seems to have buried his trauma deep down within him, but once it gets triggered back into his conscious, he starts to suffer from typical PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) symptoms, such as insomnia, being easily irritated and sometimes having outbursts of rage, feeling anguish, getting uncontrollable flashbacks and isolating himself from his loved ones (particularly Kako). He also notes having a gap in his memory from the time of the incident, another common symptom in PTSD. Whether he actually has been diagnosed with the mental disorder or not is yet to be disclosed, though it is very likely he hasn't. Despite all this, Kota seems to most of the time keep a positive outlook on his life. He cherishes his family dearly and has even once mentioned wanting to have kids in the future. It's been hinted at by some of the other characters that he has a reputation of having had been something akin to a womanizer at some point. Regardless, he's also very good at self-discipline, at least when it comes to his "worldly desires" involving Kako. Background Kota was very troubled growing up. His mother died when he was only a five-year-old, and as such, he was raised by only his father and older sister, who adapted a motherly role for him. He was a delinquent during his teenage years, and he didn't get along well with his father. Relationships Kako Motoya For more information, visit here. Kako and Kota first meet at a mixer party aimed for adults, into which Kako and her best friend Mikado had snuck into, pretending to be 22-year-old college students. Kota spends a good portion of the night observing Kako and her actions, taking notice of her respectful behaviour toward the shop owners, as well as the others around her. He offers to drink a tequila shot she can't have, unknowingly saving her from being pressured into underage drinking. When the party's over, he is surprised to be gifted by Kako with a drink from a vending machine as thanks for helping her out of being forced into drinking. He, in turn, offers to walk her home, willfully missing out on an after-party that the other adults are going to attend. On their way home he ends up asking Kako if she's single, and to his relief, finding out that she in fact is. However, another thing that he ends learning is that she's actually 16. This annoys him, seeing as from his point of view all of Kako's past nice and respectful actions are completely crushed under the weight of her being out so late, joining a drinking party and leading him on despite her age. It is especially vexing for him, as he is a police officer who has to deal with these kinds of irresponsible children as a part of his job. He immediately gets her a taxi, scolding her in the process while making sure that the driver takes her straight home. Heisuke Okami Heisuke and his friend group are local trouble makers, whom Kota has taken into custody what seems to be many times. He is at first very wary of Heisuke and finds it rather troubling that Kako seems to see nothing wrong with being friends with him, despite Heisuke having hurt Kako in the past. Nevertheless, as time goes on, he grows somewhat attached to Heisuke, and they develope a relationship easiest described as being frenemies. They share a mutual love and attachment to Kako, which leads to the two of them being rivals in love, while simultaneously sharing a respecting relationship, in which Kota tries his best to assure Heisuke that he can trust the police, and ultimately inspires him into wanting to become an officer himself as well. Kaoru Sagano Because Kaoru and Kota's Mother died in an accident when Kota was only five years old, has his big sister been forced into the role of a mother figure for him. The two share a close, loving relationship, and are noted by Kako to resemble each other very much. Lt. Junta Sagano Kota had a rather rocky relationship with his Father. Kota, in particular, used to believe that his father was ashamed of him and even hated him, which couldn't be further from the truth. That being said, a similar misconception seemed to have lived within Junta's thoughts as well. As such, they both kept up a facade of being appalled by the other, hiding their true feelings so only Kaoru was aware of their mutual love and deep caring for each other. Ryu Katsunaga Ryu is Kota's friend and roommate from the Police Academy, with whom he had to separate when the two were assigned to different cities for work. Despite their years apart, they still share a close relationship, seemingly knowing each other incredibly well. Shuichi Yamamoto Shuichi is a higher up in the same office as Kota, and they've known each other since Kota's days in high school when he was still a rowdy delinquent causing trouble for the police with his antics. Fumi Komori Kota and Fumi are co-workers at the Oto Police Office and share a mutual respect for one another. They work great as a team and seem to be on quite friendly terms with each other. Mikado Yaguchi Kota is of the mindset that Kako and Mikado are both "good girls". As such, he seems to want to help Mikado and genuinely get to know her, especially as she's Kako's best friend. This has led to him often asking Mikado well-meaning questions about her love life, which he almost always ends up gets punished for. Mikado's ways of punishing him include telling him off by calling him a lolicon (referring to his relationship with Kako) or a pervert-cop, throwing whatever she has at hand at him (like, say, a drink), or stabbing him with a pencil. Jiro Nagakura While Kota doesn't outright hate Jiro, he can definitely see why someone would feel disdain toward him. When meeting Jiro for the first time, he immediately gets the impression that he's an utter idiot, and his suspicions are almost immediately proven correct, when Jiro sees it appropriate to ask him how many people he's had sex with, leaving Kota in surprise, slightly offended and very confused by his question. When he refuses to answer straight out, Jiro comes to the conclusion that he's a virgin, at which point Kota feels pressured to give him some sort of an answer by denying his accusation. Almost every time Kota is with Jiro, he seems to be unwilling dragged into something he doesn't (at least at first) want to be a part of. These instances include having to bathe with Jiro and Heisuke at the Nagakura bathhouse and running around the neighbourhood with Jiro dressed in a bunny suit, asking him for love advice which Kota feels unobligated to give. Still, while often at first refusing Jiro in these instances, he later comes around and actually gives him good advice or hangs out with him in order to see how Heisuke is doing, under the veil of pretending to want to spite him instead. Tee-sensei Kota has a deep resentment for Tee-sensei, seeing how he's the one responsible for his Father's early demise. Tee-sensei, on the other hand, feels incredible shame for his past actions, and just like Kota, is unable to forgive himself for what he did in the past. Seeing Tee-sensei again after many years makes the trauma left from his Father's death resurface, dealing a hard blow not only to Kota's psyche but also to his relationship with Kako, who despite all this, has developed something akin to a friendship with Tee-sensei. Gallery Quotes Trivia *According to his second character page, his birthday flowers are Tatarian asters, Bluebeards, etc. **The meanings of these flowers are "Thinking of Someone Far Away," etc. References Category:Main Characters Category:The Police Force Category:Characters